The Girl Who Lived
by L33tkitty
Summary: What if Harry had a sister? Everyone thought she died on the night Voldemort attacked, but what if she didn't? What if she was adopted by muggles who found her in the streets? What if she was raised in America, but transfered to Hogwarts in Harry's 2nd ye


Well, I feel kinda silly. I haven't finished my first story, and here I am, writing another. Oh well. When inspiration strikes, it strikes. This story is an AU, if you can't figure that out. What if Harry had a sister he never knew about? Updates of this story will probably be very sporadic as I am doing quite a bit more stuff after school this semester. Still…

Hope you like it.

Chapter 1: Dreams

_"Wanna go out!!!" The little girl demanded, staring out the window._

_"Not today." Her father leaned down and hugged her._

_"Why not?" She pouted cutely._

_He sighed. How did one explain to a four-year-old that a mass murderer was out to get them, and if they stepped outside for a moment, he would find them?_

_He opted for the simplest course. "Because, the big bad man is out there. If we go out, he'll find us." He smiled. "Maybe tomorrow Miri."_

_"You said that yesterday." She stared at him innocently. "When will he go away? I wanna go out."_

_"I know sweetie." He patted her head. "But we can't."_

_"James?" A red haired woman came into the room, holding a one-year-old baby boy. "What's the matter?"_

_"Miri wants to go outside." James explained._

_"Oh, Miri." The woman kneeled down beside the toddler. "We can't. I'm so sorry."_

_"But Mummy… It's boring inside." The little girl complained._

_"Miranda, we're so sorry. I know. Why don't you play with Harry for a bit?" She set the baby boy down in front of Miranda._

_Miranda looked curiously at the baby boy. He stared back at her innocently. Bright green eyes stared at hazel. The baby boy cocked his head, and smiled._

"Miri…" He said, reaching out to her… "Har…" 

Dear Diary:

I had the dream again.

I awoke, the name on my lips dying. It was just a dream, a dream of a life long ago, a memory, fuzzy, but still there.

Sometimes, I think that time was a true dream, that I was born to my adoptive parents. I looked like I could have been. The rest of my family has red hair, and my dad has hazel eyes.

But, when I ask my parents, they tell me the truth. Though they love me, I am not their real daughter. I am the child they found wandering the streets of Godric's Hollow as a two-year-old, crying for my Mummy, Daddy, Uncle Siri, Uncle Remi, Uncle Peter, Dumbly-Dore, and Harry.

I don't know what to make of it all.

I love my family. I love my sisters, my mother, my father, my aunts, my uncles, all of them. Even though I know that they aren't really mine, I still think of them as family. They've never given me reason not to. They don't resent me for being an outsider. Sometimes, I think they forget that I'm not really part of the family. I forget to.

But, when I remember, the memory is even more painful. Because somewhere out there, I might have a brother that is growing up apart from me. I might have aunts and uncle that I know nothing about. I might even have a mother.

All I do know is that I don't have a father.

I know, because I saw him die.

James rushed through the house, screaming at his wife. "Lily, he's here! Take Harry and go!"

_"But…"_

_"No buts. I'll find Miri! Get out of here!"_

_Leaving Lily stunned in the room, he rushed out. "MIRANDA!!!" He yelled. "Where are you?"_

_"DADDY!!!" The voice was terrified. "HELP!!!"_

_Rushing into the kitchen, James found his daughter surrounded by people in long hooded cloaks. "Miri!" He ran forward and grabbed his daughter._

_"How touching."_

_The voice was high, and cold. James froze, and looked behind him._

_Red, slitted eyes, and a flat snake-like nose made this man like a picture from a child nightmare._

_"Miri…" James said calmly, setting the child down. "Get behind me."_

_"I'm scared." She whispered._

_"I know. Just get behind me. I won't let him hurt you."_

_She sidled behind him, casting nervous glances at the shadowy figures behind her. She could hear what sounded like evil chuckles from beneath the hoods._

_"Brave of you." The snake man whispered._

_"Get out of my house." Was the only James could think of to say._

_"Very brave. I have said, I could use a man like you…"_

_"Never."_

_"Very well…" The snake man smiled lazily at him. "But you needn't die, you know. Just tell me where the boy is."_

_"Never."_

_The snake man's smile grew wider. "Very well." He raised his wand. "AVADDA KEDAVRA!!!" He shouted._

_There was a blinding flash of green light._

_James crumpled to the floor._

_The snake man smiled triumphantly._

_"Master… what about the girl?" One of the cloaked men said. Miranda recognized the voice._

_"Uncle Peter?"_

_The snake man seemed to notice Miranda again. He looked at her thoughtfully._

_Miranda didn't understand what happened. All she knew, was that the snake man was evil, and he had hurt her daddy._

_"You evil meanie." She yelled at him. "Go away."_

_The snake man seemed taken aback by the impertinence of this child. She trembled as she looked at him, but she seemed to have lost her fear._

_"Leave Daddy alone!" She yelled._

_"Foolish girl." He whispered. "Your father is dead. He won't ever wake up." He leaned forward, and touched her cheek with a bony finger. "Remarkable. You are a brave child."_

_She tried to bite his finger._

_"Very brave." He muttered. "Such bravery should not be wasted." He smiled. "Take her." He ordered the men. "She could be of use in the future." He strode off._

_The little girl didn't know what she was doing. She grabbed her dad's wand out of his lifeless hands, and pointed it, and shouted the words she had heard the snake mad use._

_"AVADDA KEDAVERA!"_

_Since she was only a child, the spell didn't kill._

_But she was powerful and desperate._

_The first made fell over, knocked out by the force of the spell._

_Heartened, the girl turned her wand towards the next man. But he had already stopped._

_He had no way of knowing that the first man was not dead, only knocked out. It looked to him as though the little girl had killed the man._

_At that moment, something strange happened. An unearthly shriek was heard from upstairs. A moment later, a wraith like thing streamed through the door towards the men._

_Unable to take any more, they fled._

_The house grew quiet. The little girl collapsed in exaustion on top of her father, and fell into a dead faint._

_It was no wonder that she was presumed dead when people came by to see what happened._

_Much later, the girl woke. No one was about._

_Only just now, fear was returning. Her father was not awake yet. The snake mad had said that he would never wake up._

_The man she had knocked out was gone._

_She was alone._

Faintly, she began to cry.

Later, I wandered off because of hunger. A little after that, my adoptive mother found me. She couldn't make any sense out of what I was saying. Only, that the snake mad had said that father wasn't going to wake up.

She decided that it must have been a bad dream.

As I was never claimed when she turned me in, she took pity on me. She liked me, and I looked a bit like her. She and her husband decided I would be good company for her two-year-old daughter.

They decided to adopt me.

I've never written it down before. I've never told anyone about the dreams. Now that I have, it feels like a load off my shoulders.

It helps to tell someone, even an inanimate object.

AN: Well, is it good? You know what the button down there is for. Use it.


End file.
